A RAID based disk drive storage system as known in the art can employ numerous hard disk drives (“HDD”) in a RAID array, which can be the predominant failing component in the system in view of a failure rate of the numerous hard disk drives. As such, upon detecting a failed HDD in the RAID array, data stored in the failed HDD is migrated to a spare HDD whereby the spare HDD is rebuilt to match the failed HDD, and a repair service action is immediately initiated to facilitate a continued availability of the system. The cost associated with the serving each failed HDD in the RAID array, and a potential disruption to the users of the system has proven to be unacceptable in most cases. The computer industry is therefore continually striving to maximize the availability of the system to the users while minimizing the cost and disruption of repair services.